Home x
by missharleyquinn
Summary: Evangeline Took and Thorin Oakenshield - This is a collection of the 'M' rated pieces (which can serve as stand alones) of 'Home'. Pre-Quest for Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield / OC (a hobbit) ... Wholly and unequivocally shameless. xxx. [one piece of a full story- separated for rating]
1. Clean

"My lord."

A familiar voice called from the passageway, and a smile curved onto the dwarf's thin lips. Evangeline entered the small bathing room, coming up behind her husband and placing her hands on his shoulders. He was sitting in a waist deep tub of water, and as she dipped her fingers in it she guessed he could not have been there long as it was still very warm. She trailed her dripping fingers across his shoulder, letting them slip slowly over the arch of his arm until her hand relaxed around his bicep.

"My lady…"

Thorin greeted her, his voice gravelly with his desire. She leaned over him from behind, her lips seeking the smooth plane of his cheek. The hobbit swept his thick, dark hair to the side so her mouth could wander along the tense curve of his neck. She enjoyed the tingling sensation of his rough facial hair against her lips as they explored his soft, taught skin. She curled herself over him, her hands massaging his shoulders as her mouth continued its slow, deliberate adorations. Her lips reached his collarbone and her tongue flickered wickedly along his sensitive skin, delighting in the immediate gratification of his breath hitching in his chest. She could feel him underneath her and she savored the sensation, reveling in her strange power over the king. For he was a king now- here, in the Blue Mountains. He was her king.

Her fingers wound into his hair, tugging sensually on sections of his wiry locks as her lips pressed against his temple with sublime tenderness. She bid him to recline into the water, wetting his hair so she could wash it. He did as she requested, and she proceeded to decorate his dark mane with slick, foamy soap. She dexterously worked through the tangles, her nails skimming pleasantly across his scalp. The dwarf made a sound of hungry longing in the back of his throat, enjoying inexplicable, prickling pleasure shooting through his body at her touch. She grinned devilishly, leaning forward so her full, wanton lips could search out his adam's apple.

It was that, her well-shaped form inclining over him with only her thin linen nightgown on, the feeling of her hips against his back and her perfect breasts pressed against his shoulder as she strained to kiss him, which was the last he could bear without action. He noticed the heavy dwarven ring catching on the inside of her white dress, and he took secret satisfaction in knowing she never thought to remove it, even for bed. He turned his head, capturing her mouth with his and ravishing her with his tongue. She moaned into his lips, her delicate fingers burying themselves in his beard as her other hand wound itself around his neck. His wet hands claimed her body, and he yanked her forward and into the tub even while his lips still possessed hers. She cried out, gasping as she tumbled into the warm water with a splash, and Thorin couldn't suppress a loud, booming laugh. Her wide grey eyes looked up at him in surprise, her nightgown completely soaked and her gorgeous mouth open in a perfect 'oh' before morphing into a lovely, rambunctious smile.

"Thorin!"

Evie reprimanded him, her eyes sparkling. The hobbit teasingly splashed at her merry husband, and although she felt rather ridiculous now that she was soaked as well, she was glad to see him relaxed and carefree. To think of him only years ago, he had been a wholly different dwarf. Thorin dipped his head back in the water, clearing his hair of the remaining soap before she could do anything else. She shook her head at him, making a playful face. It was in moments like this one, half covered in water and with the bottoms of her golden curls darkening and sticking to her as she crawled towards him in the tub, that he was overcome by a sudden rush of that heady emotion, love. Thorin couldn't imagine a life without her, without the pealing sound of her laughter, the brightness of her gaze… One of his hands got lost in her silky blonde curls, pulling her towards him and stealing another kiss. The water sloshed against the sides of the steel tub as she moved forward, her arms hanging around his neck. She broke away from the kiss slowly, their noses brushing as the corner of her lovely lips tugged up into a contented smile. Her wanton mouth hung over his as her hands wandered languidly across his broad chest, delighting in the feeling of his hard muscles beneath her eager touch. The hobbit's fingertips conquered the dwarf's shoulders, moving down to enjoy his dark, untamed chest hair. She spread her small hands across him, inching forward to kiss him again. This kiss was more fervent than the last, more greedy. Her fingers moved to knot in his hair once more, thoughtlessly winding the rough strands around her zealous grasp. Their tongues danced together frantically, as if this moment would slip away if they lost themselves even for a second.

Thorin's large hands found the bottom of her wet nightgown where it tangled around her smooth legs and he tugged it up around her. Evie felt the backs of his fingers slipping past her thighs under water as he brought the thin linen up above her knees. Her legs obligingly wrapped around him in the bath, and Thorin inhaled sharply as his wife's breasts, hugged by the wet material of her nightgown, pressed against his chest. He kissed her deeply, yet the action was slow and sensual rather than his needy ministrations of before. Shivering, the dwarf lord savored the strangled whimper of desire she released into his mouth as she felt him rise between her legs. He smiled against her lips, catching her next breath and stealing it from her. Her thighs tightened around his waist and he moaned, his fingers tracing the line of her spine through the obtrusive material of her clothing.

Grunting with the force of the motion, Thorin Oakenshield lifted her up out of the water and carefully stepped out of the bath. Water spilled everywhere, but the couple was as oblivious as they were careless. Evangeline steadied them with one hand on the side of the tub and the other around his neck, holding herself up. She grinned into his beard, feeling the giddiness of the moment as he carried her to the small table nearby and set her there, his eyes scanning her body for a moment before he made a further motion. As cursed as it was for coming between them, the dwarf could not deny how perfectly the wet, slick nightgown clung to her thighs, her hips, her breasts… It was heavy from the water, which dripped sensually down her throat and her exposed legs. He gave a gruff chuckle, realizing that she was thinking something similar, her eyes tracing the line of wet, glistening hair which led from his chest down his abdomen. Her fingers gripped the muscles of his hips, pulling him back towards her with a hungry look in her eyes.

Thorin bent forward to remove her dress, gathering the weighted material in his hands and placing ardent kisses up her thighs as he inched it towards her small waist. Her fingers wound into his hair, tugging at the thick brown tangles as his hot, adventurous mouth collected the droplets of water decorating her skin. Evie bit her lip, struggling to maintain her sanity as his large hands spread her legs apart. Her nightgown hung around the gentle curve of her hips like a weight, holding her down as his lips found her. She cried out at the contact, her grip on his hair tightening as his tongue answered her every prayer. Her breath caught in her throat, becoming tiny, frantic gasps as his hands gripped her upper thighs, keeping her in place despite the way she naturally writhed against him, fighting the intense and overwhelming pleasure he gave her. Heat spread through her abdomen as he worshipped her, inching her hips forward so she was at even more of an angle. Thorin felt her tensing against him, her body undulating as it was racked with unbearable sensation. Evangeline's brow furrowed and she bit back a cry but he continued working against her, his beard ticking her inner thigh and making the strain of her ecstasy an intolerable knot fighting to be released. The dwarf felt her shift against him, trembling as he kissed her vigorously and broke away despite her desperate, plaintive moan.

Thorin licked his lips, savoring the taste of her and grinning smugly as their eyes met, her pupils huge with desire. He tried to kiss her but she moved away from him, teasing the king despite her body's keen protest. Her skin was warm to the touch, every sinew in her body screaming out for him, yet still she fought against his abject control over her.

"Evangeline."

He named her, his voice husky and low in his throat. Her fingers met the sound, intently caressing the line where his beard faded into the smooth skin of his neck. His lips formed a dangerous smile, eyes gleaming as he leaned over her, tugging her spread legs around him once more. She made an anxious sound as he did, acknowledging that there was something even more satisfying than his accomplished tongue. She took in a sharp breath as he brought their bodies together, allowing no delay in their total union. His wife bent around him, her body relaxing into his as she let him have her, total abandon surging through her petite form with every thrust. One of his muscular arms held her to him, wrapping around her waist so that his hand rested on the small of her back, collecting the brunt of his vigorous motions and letting them surge through her rent body as she trembled in his arms. His other arm propped them both up on the table, which shuddered with each ardent movement. There was no escaping him and so she clung helplessly to his sturdy, uncompromising frame like a flame fighting against an oppressive blockade of stone, unable to consume and so consumed instead.

Thorin filled her until she thought she would break, and she had to fall back onto the table to offer him more of herself. Evangeline cried out in agonizing ecstasy as he took it, making her entire body seize with the unendurable sensation. Her shoulders shifted back and forth against the smooth wooden table as he claimed her, and there was no question that she was unequivocally his. His ring rested in between her voluptuous, quivering breasts, gleaming with her sweat as it moved violently up and down her gasping chest with each reckless thrust. Thorin felt her muscles straining against him and knew she was fighting to maintain the perfect, unspeakable tension of their love as long as possible, but he knew she would not last long, and neither would he. She turned her face defenselessly into the table, her hot cheek pressing against the cooler surface and her breath making patterns on the dark wood.

He increased his pace against her, their bodies throbbing in unison as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Evie's responsive voice filled the small room, breaking as it left her lips. It didn't matter if anyone heard her, in this moment, as the ecstasy shot through every muscle in her reclining figure and she felt him hard and thick inside her, nothing in the world mattered except that this absolute, unadulterated pleasure continue. Her husband took her in his arms, lifting her up despite her protests. She curled against him, whimpering into his neck as her breath escaped her before she could collect another gasping inhalation. The tension of the shape he made her into was unbearable, and his stiff body against hers excruciatingly gratifying. He molded her willing figure like clay, shaping it around his as he finally picked her up with one particularly forceful motion, taking her from the table and into his arms. She shifted against him as he did, her arms snaking around his neck for support. She felt his chest rise against hers as he inhaled sharply, feeling the reverberations of her motion throughout his magnificent, heavy body. His breath was released with a deep, guttural moan as he erupted within her, and Evie let herself go at exactly the same moment he did, releasing the tension built up hard and taught inside her and letting herself bend against him in total relief. She shuddered in his arms, feeling his abdomen meet hers, the trail of his hair and the swelling muscles of his torso erotic against her smooth stomach. Racked with the echoing, undulant aftershocks of their mutual satisfaction, Thorin held his wife in his arms for a few precious seconds of perfect consummation. She kissed him breathlessly, overwhelmed and exultant. The dwarf smiled as Evie broke away, and they tumbled forward onto the table once more, completely overcome. She laid back and he fell to her side, leaning onto the obliging surface in well-earned fatigue, and it was a wonder the small table did not break from the weight of them both. Spent and satisfied, the king closed his eyes and grinned as Evangeline tucked herself under her husband's chin, her small hands curled together against his chest as she tried to remember how to breathe. Thorin smiled, triumphant.

"Shall I call for a bath?"

He teased her, and their shared laughter rebounded cheerfully through the halls.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your kind comments! A little explanation: these are the… 'M' pieces of a larger story I'm working on about Evie and Thorin. Please look under my 'stories' profile if you're interested in reading more! The story isn't caught up to this stuff yet, but I felt like posting these now anyway. **** Plus I haven't updated in a while and I wrote this this morning, so… Here you are. But if you like Evie and Thorin, please check out 'Home'! Although I'll be keeping the scandalous things here for the time being. ;)**

**I may include another chapter which fits in between these two which explains their son Tharn and their relationship a bit better and gives context to the second part, if anyone wants it… Nothing too exciting (it's mostly just shameless romantic family stuff). Let me know! **

**Thank you for reading, and… I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Coming Home

It was twilight and the last few rays of warm orange sunlight had begun to fade over the horizon, shaping themselves into the indigo shadows of evening. Evangeline stood out on the mountain's overlook, gazing out at the sky as each star began to twinkle into place, dotting the immense expanse like so many silent guardians, watching over Middle Earth. Tonight she would do the same. It had been five days since her husband had left to clear their lands from the foul presence of the orcs, and he had been due back by now. She had grown accustomed to his occasional absences- he often travelled to meetings, fought in skirmishes against intruders or for the sake of his kin in other strongholds… Thorin Oakenshield was a king, and there were particular duties and responsibilities which came with that honor. As much as she acknowledged this and submitted to it, the reality didn't make her miss her husband any less when he was gone.

Evie leaned on the thick stone railing, her hand propping up her chin. Everything was dark and quiet- the typical noises of the nighttime creatures as they stirred from their slumber and those which lived in daylight as they settled into their nests and burrows was not loud enough to reach her on the mountain peak where she stood. Her own child was inside, asleep under the care of an attendant, Dwalia. Eve was glad to know he was at peace, protected and safe within the broad halls of their stone home, and with that knowledge her thoughts were fixed on his father. Why wasn't he home yet? What had kept him?

She tugged her nightgown closer around her small frame, shivering. Whether it was from the cold or from that nervousness which plagues all wives and mothers when their families are broken apart by distance, she felt the chill of the night particularly this evening. She knew she should go inside, should rest by the fire and wait for him there, and that it was quite possible he would not come home this evening at all… But something held her to the spot, stuck to her post. They had been apart for nearly four weeks now. Her need for him, the tugging pull of their distance, had become harder each day. He had not been home for the birth of their first child, he had not been home to help take care of her or comfort her, he had not been home for their baby's first few weeks… And still he was gone. It had become almost unbearable for the hobbit during her time of emotional turmoil. She was used to his journeys, but not like this.

As if bidden home by the fervor of her thoughts, she saw a line of riders approaching the mountain's entrance. Squinting into the growing darkness, she recognized the first pony almost immediately. A grateful sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned and ran inside to greet her husband, a smile lighting up her face. _Finally_.

It seemed as though Thorin had only taken a single step through the monstrous doors of their Blue Mountain home when he was nearly bowled back by the force of his wife's embrace. He smiled, picking her up off the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands buried themselves in her golden hair. He held her like that for a moment before setting her back down and kissing her deeply. Their eyes met, and it didn't take more than an instant for him to recognize the sudden and incontestable desire burning in her stormy grey gaze. It reflected in his own, and when she rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her warm, perfect lips against his neck and whispered, "I care not what business you feel you must attend to; your wife needs you… immediately," he had no doubt of exactly what she meant. Thorin drank in the sweet scent of her hair, his fingers still twisted around a few soft curls, and a devious smile tugged at the noble king's lips.

"Yes, my lady."

He replied, his voice husky in the back of his throat.

"Let me change out of-"

"No, this must be tended to without delay."

She insisted, and turned to lead him up the large staircase to the side of the entrance hall, which crawled up into the mountain and brought them to their private chambers. He nodded to his companions, bidding them good evening and that he would meet with them in the morning. Whether or not they guessed the nature of the queen's demands on his attention felt irrelevant- no one could fault a man for missing his wife.

Thorin followed Evie up the staircase and into their room, and the moment she had closed the door behind him he pinned her against the heavy oak frame, his lips seeking hers in the warm darkness of their bedroom. She moaned as his hungry mouth made promises across the soft skin of her neck and along the top of her nightgown. Her fingers groped at the fur lining of his cloak, tugging on the thick material of the garment as he lost no time in hiking up the skirt of her dress so that his eager, searching hands could claim her for his own. She gasped as he touched her, his fingers still chilled from the cold night air. She writhed against him, struggling against the intolerable pleasure he gave her- Evie curled her body against his as the dwarf's hands warmed against her, proving he was skilled not only with a sword but also in more intimate means of assault.

Her next breath broke as it escaped her lips, her body trembling against his. He kissed her, their tongues dancing urgently as if no contact could ever be enough. Eve rocked against him, her hands buried in his hair and tugging at it as she tried to reclaim her senses. Her desire was so great that she felt numb and weak in his arms, desperate for the gratification only he was able to give her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, leaning over her prone figure as she lay there, eager for him. She sat up, tugging on his belt and unfastening the elaborate buckle. Her lust filled grey eyes glanced up at his in the darkness, making him shiver in anticipation. He cast off his outer garments, letting her slide his vest off his arms and tug his tunic over his head, her hands exploring the firm contours of his chest and enjoying the warm skin now exposed to her covetous will. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers winding in the raven tangles of his hair as she pulled him into her embrace and down onto the bed, her plump lips caressing his with uninhibited fervor. He moved as she bid him, climbing on top of her and groaning impatiently as she tugged on the waistline of his pants, slowly untying them and teasing him as she did. Finally, she loosed them enough to gain access to him, and Thorin savored her hungry gasp against his lips as she took him into her hands. He breathed huskily into her mouth, closing his eyes as she worked against him.

Unable to delay their reunion any longer, the king yanked off his pants, his hasty hands stripping her of her flimsy nightgown. He let out a throaty, longing groan as his wife's body was entirely exposed before him, his mouth moving to worship her full, soft breasts and finally realize all those fantasies which had given him strength during long nights spent on the road, dreaming only of having her in his arms, completely his to claim and possess and idolize. And here she was now, clinging to him in the darkness, her fingers wound into his hair at the back of his neck and tugging anxiously as his tongue traced the perfect curve of her chest. She grabbed him again, calling out his name as if to urge him to continue. He smiled against her skin, trailing kisses along her collarbone and across her smooth neck. He kissed her right below her ear, taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it until she quivered in his arms. She felt him, firm and enticing, between her legs and impulsively held her breath as he teased her.

She cried out as he finally answered her ardent pleas; the hobbit could hear his hoarse, heavy breathing in her ear as he lifted her hips towards him and entered her. She whimpered deep in her throat as their bodies came together, tortuously slow. Her muscles tensed as she admitted him, his every movement sending shockwaves through her body as she felt him swell inside of her. He was so terribly, cruelly deliberate in his motions that every sensation was excruciatingly heightened- she wanted to fight him, to force him to stop this paralyzing intimacy… It overwhelmed her as she struggled against the hazy euphoria tickling her senses and tugging at her consciousness. Just as she thought she couldn't take another agonizing moment of his gentle teasing, he sent her reeling. Eve almost screamed as he thrust into her, shoving their bodies together and shifting to divine even greater access to her pliable form. She grabbed a fistful of the blankets they were lying on, gasping as he changed his pace. Each motion sent her vision spinning with its force- every thrust brought her closer to the edge.

Her fist broke as he sped up, yanking her against him until she was unable to do anything but lift herself up and cling to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her thighs tight against him. Thorin moaned into the porcelain skin of her shoulder as he held her to him, sparing her nothing as he shoved himself deeper and deeper inside her. She was soft and helpless in his arms, wholly and completely his as she broke against him like hot gold melting into a crucible. She bent around his sturdy frame, fitting into him as if they had been perfectly molded for one another. Using the last of her energy, Evie fought back against his fast, rough movements and tightened herself around him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he pushed against her. The delightful friction of her body straining against his elicited a broken exhalation from the dwarf king as he erupted inside of her, his warmth filling her up and making the blonde moan appreciatively as her own fulfillment followed his. They stayed like that for a moment, tangled in each others' arms, sweaty and gasping for breath. Thorin brushed thick blonde hair from out of Evie's eyes and her fingers buried themselves in the bristles of his beard, her mouth hanging over his as they savored that last shuddering moment of ecstasy. The dwarf king kissed his wife passionately as they finally broke away, falling down onto the bed. He sighed, satisfaction releasing the tension of his body as his muscles relaxed and he reached for his wife beside him. His hand discovered hers, and he kissed the top of it, grinning.

"I've missed you…"

He appraised gruffly, and Eve laughed as she grasped onto a sheet from the side of the bed and pulled it over their naked bodies, tumbling into his embrace and kissing him approvingly. Her small hands rested on the top of his chest as she looked down at him, his hands casually massaging her waist and lower back. Devotion lit up her lovely grey eyes as they met his, and she stole one more tender kiss before she placed her head against his shoulder, enjoying the tingling sensation of his fingers as they moved to her head, winding through her long blonde hair.

"I've missed you too…"

She whispered against his warm, tan skin. He was finally home. And as she closed her eyes, enjoying the supreme sensation of comfort offered by his embrace, she made a secret, futile wish that he would never have to leave it again.


End file.
